I Turn To You
by disturbedblackcatraven
Summary: Melanie is a not so average teenager and when people find out about her secret they shun her. So what happens when she has to turn to her worst enemy? Sparks will fly and so will fist! chapter 2 up
1. a little love never hurt nobody

Saturday, November 23, 2002  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A|N: Hello my name is Raven and this is my first HP fic on the internet. I hope you all enjoy. Please review, thanks!  
  
Summery: Melanie is an not so average teenager and when people find out about her secret they shun her. So what happens when she has to turn to her worst enemy? Well one of them. Sparks will fly and so will fist!  
  
*********************************************  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter One::A Little Love Never Hurt Nobody!  
  
Melanie stood at the front of the music class nervous. *Why did I agree to do this with Hermione?*she thought.   
  
"Melanie we're waiting,"said Prof. Vetra. Melanie looked around nervously. The sneer on Pansy's face made her angry. She instantly knew that the bitch thought she couldn't do it.  
Melanie took a deep breath and began...  
  
"~Flee~By:DCB(Disturbed Black Cats),"she said. With a flick of her wand the music began to play. It was very gothic.  
  
"I thought I escaped from you  
I guess I was wrong  
I thought it was over  
As you can see from my song  
  
chorus  
  
I ran away  
I thought I could find a better day  
I never thought you'd catch me  
I was apparently wrong, as you can see  
  
You beat me like I committed a sin  
I vowed, you never ever do it again  
But I was blind  
I must've lost my mind  
'Cause you did it repeatedly  
And all you could do was hear my screams  
  
Chorus  
  
Bridge  
I dreamed today  
That there was a better way  
To live with the tears  
To live with the fears  
  
Chorus  
  
Bridge"  
  
When Melanie was finished everyone appauled except the Slytherins that were there. After class, Melanie and Hermione walked down to Potions. They took their time,because they weren't exactly excited to go,being it was the last class of the day and they took it with Slytherin. Potions hadn't changed since their 1st year, which was 7 years ago. As they were going down the steps, someone pushed Melanie. They were a few steps away from the top, meaning it was a long drop.  
  
It was too late to grab Hermione's hand, and being they were walking down the middle, the hand rails were not an option. For a second Melanie and everyone around thought she would break her neck. Then something kicked in. Melanie hopped onto 1 step and down the others landed cat like on the ground. She stood up and looked at everyone. They gaped at her in awe. She sighed. "Accio books,"she said. They flew into her hands and she stood waiting for Hermione,patiently as is nothing happened. Hermione rushed down.  
  
"Mel what was that about?"asked Hermione grabbing her my the arm.  
  
"Nothing,"said Melanie.  
  
"Mel,you skipped about thirty steps on that jump! That's nothing?"asked Hermione.  
  
"I was on track at my old school,"lied Melanie. The truth was she wasn't exactly all human. Her mother,like all the other females on her side, had demon blood in her. LONG ago, her great (x 7) grandmother had a curse put upon her. She was turned into a half cat demon by a powerful soceress, who wasn't exactly skillful in turning people into demons. Now the demon blood ran through every female that was produced on that side of the family. So she had a bit of cat demon in her. Hense the fact that she had the grace of a cat.  
  
She could never tell anyone this. Not even her own father knew. It would crush him and everyone else.  
  
"Okay,"said Hermione. They arrived in Potions just before the bell rang. Melanie sat by herself in the back. In some classes,such as this, she was stand off(ish). She liked to work independently on her potions. That way no one could screw her up. Just then a witch that looked to be in her mid-30's entered.  
  
"Evening class. I am sorry to say that Prof.Snape will not be teaching today. Seems he's gotten a little food poisoning. So I will be teaching you. Since he didn't leave you anything I suggest that we have a little fun. Today we'll be making a passion potion,"said the woman."Oh by the way,I'm Prof.Mitsuna." the girls giggled at the thought of doing a love potion.  
  
"Okay let's see...Harry and Pansy; Hermione and Blaise; Ron and Millicent; Seamus and Anaiis; Neville and Mellisa; Dean and Rebecka; Vincent and Lavender; Gregory and Parvarti; Nathaniel and Ryka; and Draco and Melanie,"said Prof.Mitsuna. Everyone groaned at the pairings, but reluctantly went to their partners. Draco looked Melanie up and down. From her bushell of cinnamin brown curls to her long smooth legs.  
  
"Well let's get started,"said Melanie. Her metallic silver-blue eyes were narrowed down to cat eye slits.  
  
"You don't have to look so ugly when you already are,"said Draco.  
  
"Bitch ass ferret,"said Melanie. They went to work. By time they were done the potion was a lovely shade of pearl pink. They poured a glass full.  
  
"You go first,"said Draco.  
  
"What!? No way, you go!"said Melanie.  
  
"What are you? Chicken?"asked Draco. Melanie drank half and shooved the glass into his hands. He finished it off. The potion started to work within 5 minute of intake. Melanie resisted the urge to kiss him and looked over at Blaise and Hermione. Hermione was looking over at Harry and Pansy touch each other softly.  
  
"What's wrong? Jealous?"asked Blaise noticing who she was staring at.  
  
"No!"said Hermione quickly.  
  
"It's okay if you are. I understand if you want to be with Potter more than me,"said Blaise.  
  
"That's not true!"said Hermione.  
  
"It's not?"asked Blaise.  
  
"No. I'd be with you any day,"said Hermione.  
  
"Really? How about now?"asked Blaise,backing her up against the table.  
  
"That would be excellent,"said Hermione, wrapping her arms around his neck. They gave each other small kisses on the lips. Draco stared at Melanie intently as her gaze turned to Ron and Millecent hug up on each other. He touched her arm gently. Melanie turned to him. She stared at him.  
  
"You seemed a bit distracted,"said Draco. Melanie blinked up at him. He snapped his fingers and a blue and silver rose appeared in his hands. He gave it to her.  
  
"How?"asked Melanie.  
  
"I never reveal my secrets. Not unless provoked,"said Draco arching his eyebrows. Melanie blushed furiously. "You're so adorable." He brushed her cheek gently.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say,"said Melanie.  
  
"Say, you lo-"Draco didn't get a chance to finish ,because the bell rung. Melanie grabbed her books and just turned around when she felt strong arms wrap around her body.  
"Going without a kiss?"  
  
"No of course not,"she said breathlessly. He leaned in slowly and kissed her sweetly. Melanie melted and kissed back. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. They quickly pulled apart.  
  
"Thank you,"said Prof.Mitsuna.  
  
"Sorry,"said Draco and Melanie. They grabbed their things and left. The kiss, never to be discussed. Melanie dropped off her books and went to the Great Hall,her lips tingling from the incident.  
  
"Can you believe that lady? Pairing us up with Slytherins!"said Ron.  
  
"Yeah,that was kind of wrong. I didn't mind being under the influence though, even if it was with Pansy,"said Harry.  
  
"I kind of liked being paired with Blaise,"said Hermione.  
  
"Herm how can you say that? He's a Slytherin,"said Ron.  
  
"Ron people can date outside of their house,"said Hermione.  
  
"But Slytherin!"said Ron.  
  
"Mel are you okay?"asked Harry.   
  
"Huh?"said Melanie looking up.  
  
"Are you okay?"Harry asked again.  
  
"I'm fine,"said Melanie.  
  
"Then you getting paired with MALFOY! I can't believe you kissed him!"said Ron  
  
"I was under the spell Ron,"said Melanie.  
  
"You had to have at least some common sence left in you to let you know who you were kissing!"said Ron.  
  
"I was well aware, thank you!"said Melanie.  
  
"Then why did you do it?"asked Ron.  
  
"Maybe because I wanted to! I would appreciate it if you change the subject, thank you,"said Melanie, her eyes flashig a quick gold colour. Only Hermione caught this.  
*Something's not right here,*she thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thanl You for reading...Please review. Constructive Critisism is allowed, but not flames....Unless you want to help roast a chicken.   
  
L*8*T*E*R*! 


	2. suspicions

Monday, November 25, 2002  
*****************  
Chapter 2-Suspicions  
*****************  
a|n:thank you reviewers! um..I DON'T own HP...okay?  
  
*****************  
The next day Hermione paid more attention to Melanie. She knew something was wrong. She was getting a little agressive lately. At first she dismissed it as PMS. Then again, PMS doesn't make you THAT edgy. There was a glint in her eye, and she had gotten really quiet.   
  
As they were walking to DADA, Melanie bumped into Draco. She stumbled and fell back."Watch where you're going you stupid dirtyblood!"said Draco. Hermione examined her reaction. The gold colour returned.  
  
"Why you!"said Melanie, through gritted teeth. Hermione noticed how her canines seemed longer. Melanie kicked him from her position on the floor.  
  
"OUCH!"cried Draco grabbing the sore spot on his leg. Melaine got up and brushed herself off.   
  
"Why don't you watch who you mess with?"spat Melanie. She kept going. Harry,Ron, and Hermione gaped at her.  
  
"Melanie, are you alright?"asked Harry. Melanie was about to snap at him, but saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been distracted,"said Melanie, calming down some. Her eyes returned to their natural silver-blue.  
  
"Okay...Just let us know if you're having any trouble,"said Harry. He could see that she was getting a bit...dangerous when angry.  
  
"Melanie,what are you thinking about?"asked Hermione,during the middle of class.  
  
"Nothing,"said Melanie, still in her dazed faze. The truth is she was thinking about the next full moon. As the class was dismissed to go to lunch, someone pushed Melanie,making her fall flat on her face. She raised herself up,scratches on her face.  
  
A snarl exscaped from her,as she searched for the culprit. She quickly found them too.Draco and his two flunkies were laughing at her,hard! SHe quickly got up and took charge at them, but stopped when Pansy stepped in the way.  
  
"If you think you're going to hit him, then think again! If you try to, then you're going to have to get through me!"said Pansy with a smug smirk on her face. SLASH!! Pansy shrieked in terror. Melanie had slashed her cross her front, tearing her clothes and slightly grazing her skin. Melanie looked up at her. Her gold eyes,slanted. She flexed her fingers,cracking them.  
  
"You were saying?"asked Melanie. Pansy ran behind Draco. Draco looked down at the cat eye 5''5 girl.  
  
"What the hell are you?"he asked in a low whisper.   
  
Melanie blinked, and suddenly got a bewildered look on her face. She looked around and gasped. I've done it now! Now everyone's suspicious of me!,thought Melanie. She grabbed her things and pushed passed dinner. A murmur broke out as she ran, knocking over a few 1st years.  
  
Melanie didn't come to lunch or dinner.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next few days Melanie stayed away from everyone and talked to no one. It didn't make sence to anybody. Since the Pansy Slashing incedent she was totally different. Hermione,Ron and Harry tried to get her to talk, but nothing worked. The teachers couldn't get anything out of her either.  
Everyone wanted to know what was wrong and what happened to the fun little girl with a playful grin? Everything would unravel the next day. The day of the full moon.  
  
************************************************************  
  
a\n: that's it. don't know if you concider it a cliffhanger. plz r&r!  
L*8*T*E*R*!  
  
P.S-It might be a little short! 


End file.
